


Inamorata

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Of Time and Space [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A bit on the rambly side but then that is to be expected, F/M, Poetry, Spoilers Through 2X13 (Doomsday) - but not exactly spoilers at this stage, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will love her always, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inamorata

Oh, I have never loved you.

Not as Earth defines it;  
Oh, my love. There's no  
Bells and whistles  
Or _passions grandes_  
For you.

No furtive kisses  
Behind doors, darling;  
They're just not my style  
And never could be.

Oh, _Rose_.  
No clichéd flames of eternal fire  
For you;

You who were part of me  
From our beginning;  
Could I ever really lose you?

Oh, I have _always_ loved you.  
Yet not in ways which either  
You or I  
Could ever understand.  
I loved you then, and now, and always.

Fealty is inspired and never bought,  
My love;  
And what but that  
Have I left  
That I could ever give you?

**Author's Note:**

> Inamorata comes from the Italian _innamorata_ , feminine of _innamorato_ , and is defined as a woman with whom one is in love or has an intimate relationship.


End file.
